firefandomcom-20200223-history
Norman Fire Department
History The Norman Fire Department, established in 1894, is a career department in Cleveland County, Oklahoma. The department runs all fire and medical calls within the 195 square mile area encapsulating the City of Norman and Cleveland County, with a total a population of ~120,000 residents. The department is comprised of 160+ personnel. The Fire Suppression Division operates three 24 hour shifts, with each tour commanded by an Assistant Chief. All firefighters are certified as EMTs, and EMS first response -- which is 97% of the department's call volume -- is at the AEMT level, though many firefighters are also qualified Paramedics. Former Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. Fire Station 1 - 411 East Main Street Built 1964 :Engine 1 - 2014 Pierce Velocity (1500/500/55' rear-mount Sky-boom) (SN#27161-01) :Ladder 1 '- 2011 Pierce Velocity quint (1500/500/75' rear-mount) (SN#24297) :'Brush 1 - Ford F-450 :Shift Commander - 2014 Ford F-250 4x4 Fire Station 2 - 2211 West Boyd Street Built 1970 :Engine 2 '- Pierce Velocity :'Ladder 2 '- 2016 Pierce Quantum 100' rear-mount platform (SN#29724) :'Brush 2 - Dodge Ram :Ford F-Series utility with mobile air cascade trailer Fire Station 3 - 500 East Constitution Street Built 2007 :Engine 3 - 2015 Pierce Velocity (1250/750) (SN#28313) :Brush 3 - Ford F-450 :Unit 33 - John Deere Gator XUV 4x4 UTV Fire Station 4 - 4145 West Robinson Street Built 1978 :Engine 4 - 2014 Pierce Velocity (1500/500/55' rear-mount Sky-boom) (SN#27161-02) :Brush 4 - Dodge Ram Fire Station 5 - 1000 168th Avenue NE :Engine 5 - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT (1250/750) (SN#30580) :Brush 5 - Ford F-450 :Tanker 5 - 2001 International / Ferrara (500/1500) (SN#H-1806) Fire Station 6 - 7405 East Alameda Drive Built 1981-82 :Engine 6 - 2019 Pierce Arrow XT (1250/2800) (SN#33137) :Brush 6 - Ford F-450 Fire Station 7 (Training Center) - 2216 Goddard Avenue Built 2001 :Squad 7 - 2018 Pierce Velocity (1250/720/30F) (SN#31931) :Rescue 7 - 2010 Pierce Contender PUC (1250/750) (SN#22637) (former Engine 5) :Brush 7 - Ford F-450 Fire Station 8 - 3901 36th Avenue NW Built 2011 :Engine 8 - 2010 Pierce Velocity (1500/500/75' rear-mount) (SN#23246) :Brush 8 - Ford F-450 :Tanker 8 - 2014 Peterbilt / Pierce (500/3000) (SN#27766-01) :Hazmat 8 (Regional Unit) - 2006 Pierce Lance (SN#17323-05) Fire Station 9 - 3001 East Alameda Street Built 2013 :Engine 9 - 2011 Pierce Velocity top-mount (1250/750) (SN#23987) :Tanker 9 - 2014 Peterbilt / Pierce (500/3000) (SN#27766-02) :Brush 9 - Ford F-450 Assignment Unknown :2013 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (1250/750) (SN#26901) (ex-Engine 6) :2008 Pierce pumper (1250/750) (SN#20200) Retired Apparatus :2003 E-One top-mount pumper (1250/750/?F) (SN#126675) (former Engine 2) :2000 E-One top-mount pumper (1250/750/35A/35B) (SN#121157) (former Engine 7) :1998 International / E-One (SN#19276) (former Rescue 7) :1998 Pierce / 1969 Simon (1250/300/85' Snorkel) (SN#F-3816) :1994 E-One top-mount pumper (1250/750/30F) (SN#12839) (former Engine 3) :1984 International 4x4 / Boardman (250/750) (SN#F-2597) (former Tanker 5) :1982 American LaFrance aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Sold to Purcell Fire Department) :1975 Ford C / Boardman pumper (1000/500) (former Engine 20) :1972 Ford C / Boardman pumper (1250/500) (former Engine 25) :1971 Ford C / Boardman pumper (1250/500) (former Engine 24) :1969 Ford C / Pierce / Simon 85' Snorkel :1968 Boardman pumper (1000/500) (former Engine 26) :1957 American LaFrance C-810-PKO pumper (SN#N-208) :1957 American LaFrance C-810-PKO pumper (SN#N-209) :1957 American LaFrance C-810-PKO pumper (SN#N-210) :1957 American LaFrance C-705-PDC pumper (500/500) (SN#N-211) (former Engine 20) :1946 American LaFrance M-190 aerial (BP/200/65' mid-mount) (SN#L-2346) (former Unit 32) :1944 Chevrolet pumper (500 gpm) (ex-DoD) :1930 Southern aerial :1930 Southern pumper :1922 Stutz pumper :1916 American LaFrance Type 40 combination/junior (400 gpm) (SN#1185) External Links :Norman Fire Department :Norman Fire Department Facebook page Category:Cleveland County, Oklahoma Category:Oklahoma departments operating Pierce apparatus